Mako's Days
by korrasamishipper
Summary: <html><head></head>Some short stories about Mako after book 3. (Some subtle Korrasami in ch 4)</html>
1. Chapter 1

Mako woke up with a major headache. This was common nowadays, he would babysit all day, then get home exhausted, only getting a handful of hours of sleep, and then wake up to do it all over again. Prince Wu was the worst thing that ever happened to him. Not only was he annoying and loud, but also impulsive and childish. He spent his days taking pictures with his fans, and pampering himself, while poor Mako chaperoned him. Just yesterday Wu went on a six hour long shopping spree.

The mistreated cop got off his cot and made way for the bathroom. He took something for his headache, and brushed his teeth. After getting dressed, he ate some flamy-o's cereal, and as he started to head out, he fixed his hair into a neat style.

The ride to the hotel was short, especially on his bike, but he tried to take as long as possible without it seeming like he was slacking. He finally got to the prince's room to switch shifts with the guard in charge of Wu at night, the night bodyguard nearly sprinted away from his post, eager to get away from the energetic monarch. Mako could hear feminine giggles coming from the hotel room, as he knocked on the heavy door.

"Prince Wu, it's Mako," Mako said loudly as he knocked.

Several seconds later the door opened to reveal the heir to the entire Earth Kingdom. He was dressed in a loose green robe, his hair tussled, with a bottle of wine in his hands.

"Hey Mako!" His voice was heavy with liquor, "wanna join the party?"

The prince's eyes were half shut, and he slowly swayed on his feet. Mako heard the laughter in the back and looked past the young man. He saw a couple of women, dressed in lingerie giggling as they lay on the bed. "Wu your spot is getting cold get back in bed silly," one of the girls said.

Wu seemed to remember that they were there and trudged back to his bed, his lips in a serene smile. He unsteadily put the bottle on the drawer, it tipped over and rolled off with a loud clatter, and fell into bed, his snores resounding loudly. The girls seemed upset that their host fell asleep, but the only thing Mako could think was that maybe today won't be that bad.


	2. Chapter 2

"So the police host a tournament every year?" Wu looked at Mako, skepticism etched on his face.

"Yeah, every year we choose thirty-two benders with the best police record and they compete against each other in ten teams," Mako explained to the prince.

"That's cool! How long does it usually last?"

"A couple of days at most, but it's worth it waiting a year for this."

"Are you one of the people chosen?"

"Well not really, but that's mostly because I wasn't on the streets that much."

"Oh makes sense. You've been protecting this sexy body." Wu flexed his lanky arms and directed a blinding smile to some girls that were walking past their car. Mako rolled his eyes and turned his attention towards his own window.

"But wait how come each team has four people?" Wu asked curiously.

"Oh whenever we need a tie-breaker, the 'face-off' is fought by non-bending officers. That way everyone is included."

"Oh that's cool, do they wrestle or something?"

"Well not really, they box. Tackling and pulling is not permitted."

They idly chatted as the satomobile took them to the park in which the games would be held. Mako was in a particularly good mood today and no matter how many questions Wu pelted him with, he didn't feel annoyed. Nothing could ruin today for him. The tournament was one of the few events that the police held, and after a decade it became a tradition.

They arrived at the park, and Mako all but jumped out of the vehicle in excitement. He impatiently waited for Wu to get out as well and they began walking to the field. Wu had to jog to keep up with his guard, but Mako could care less if the prince broke a sweat today.

"Boy, you sure are excited," said Wu through heavy breaths as he held his aching side and tried not to fall back.

"Yeah, in my first year on the force they actually had Chief Beifong compete. It was awesome! She usually has no interest in participating but that year she nearly lost her bending so when Korra gave them back, the Chief was actually happy to participate."

"Was that the year in which you played?"

"Yeah, she kicked my ass though, and I didn't even go easy on her."

They finally reached the police tents in which the officers were getting ready, and entered the small roped off 'VIP' section which was set up for Wu. Wu collapsed onto the bench that was waiting for him and tried to catch his breath. Mako almost felt bad for making him walk that fast, almost. He mostly enjoyed torturing the prince any chance he got.

Mako finally calmed down enough to sit next to Wu and wait for the teams to start coming out.

"So how come this is the first year you took me here?"

"Well the first year there was some meeting stuff you had to attend so I didn't mention it, and the second year I just didn't want to go I guess."

"Why not?"

"Because reasons!"

"Was it the whole Avatar thing?"

Mako felt himself tense. He looked at the prince with wide eyes. "What about the avatar?"

"Um, do you not remember the newspaper fiasco?"

Mako recalled that accursed day. Some journalist got information on Korra and his paper published it in a rather negative light. As soon as Mako saw the article, he busted into the newspaper's headquarters and threatened the journalist, which resulted in him almost getting suspended for two months, that is until the replacement bodyguards begged to be relieved of Wu duty within a week of his suspension.

"I know you guys dated and stuff but that was ages ago man. You have got to learn to leg go buddy."

"I'm not your buddy," Mako said a little too harshly.

"Ok, ok. So you like Korra I get it, but it's been so long! You have got to get out there! There are other koi in the pond." Wu dramatically gestured out to the sky with one hand as he put the other around Mako's shoulders. Mako groaned loudly and rolled his eyes pointedly.

"Look that's private, so drop it."

"But buddy," Wu whined.

"Still not your buddy."

The crowd let out a loud cheer as several people jogged out to the center field and the referee began to talk to the teams. Wu's attention was almost immediately diverted to the match, as Mako removed the prince's hand from his back and began watching the game unfold.


	3. Chapter 3

_Just though I'd write this little thing since I want Mako to be happy. Idk I think this pairing would be cute._

Mako's gaze followed her retreating figure as she walked away from the festivities. He longed to go after her, to chase her down and win her back, but he knew her heart belonged to another. When she was no longer in sight he made his way over to his seat and grabbed his glass. He watched the other couples dance. Varrick and Zhu Li drifting along together, Huan trying his hardest to contain his smile as his young pupil pranced around him, his brother leading opal in elegant circles. He took a gulp of his drink and shifted his gaze to the sidelines of the dance floor. He saw Wu off on the side trying to engage an annoyed looking woman in a dance. Wu twisted and shimmied around her as she tried to turn away from him, her arms crossed and her face in a scowl. Mako rolled his eyes and began to make his way towards his past charge.

"Hey Wu, maybe you should go talk to the president about your plans for the kingdom."

Wu turned to him, disappointment painted on his face. "Now? But I'm busting some sweet moves."

"The shift of power is going to take a lot of work, and he might be more inclined to help if you ask him while he's tipsy," Mako said in an upbeat tone so as to coax the prince into leaving.

"Yeah, you're right! Thanks buddy, you always have my back." Wu bowed to the woman he was annoying several seconds before and made his leave.

"Sorry about that, he's usually more subtle at approaching women," Mako said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Is he really?" she asked in disbelief, her arms crossed over her chest in indifference.

"No, but you get used to him after a couple of years." He chuckled. "You're Ginger right? I'm Mako, Bolin's brother." Mako offered her his hand.

"Nice to meet you." She extended an elegant hand and shook Mako's gracefully. "You don't seem clueless, are you sure you're his brother?"

Mako laughed at her comment, surprised by his ability to laugh and by the lack of the feeling of heartbreak that he was experiencing so little ago. "Want to dance?"

"What makes you think I want to dance with you?" She looked up at him defiantly, her red locks bouncing slightly as her head turned up.

"Nothing?" he said sounding unsure. He wasn't expecting to get rejected so bluntly. "I just thought since we're both already within the same general vicinity that we might as well have fun?"

"Well you are cute. Whatever, let's go." She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him towards the dance floor.


	4. Chapter 4

After the wedding ceremony ended the guests merrily made their way towards the tables. Opal asked Bolin to sit with her and her family so Mako made his way towards Korra, Asami, and Wu. They all talked and laughed, and finally had a chance to catch up and share their stories of their three years apart. The mood was festive and for the first time in a very long time Mako felt at peace.

While Korra was talking to the President, Mako asked Asami to dance and did they dance. It was a little awkward with his cast, but they worked around it. Half way through an especially fast song a slightly tipsy Bolin and the energetic Opal cut in and the four danced together. Korra jumped in soon enough, Mako forgot how well she could dance. When the song ended Mako talked to Hasook about his music career, and gloated to Lu and Gang about his promotion to Sergeant while enjoying every second of it. Then he went to talk to Lin and her family, thanking them for all they did. He was leaving the Beifongs' table when Asami pulled him off to the side.

"How's your arm?" she asked tenderly.

"It's better. The burns are mostly healed thanks to Korra and the breaks weren't that bad. Should be good as new in a month of so."

"That's great to hear."

She looked down at her feet, seeming to compose herself, and then shifted her gaze to him. He realized that her eyes were glazed over and she was trying not to tear up.

"Asami? What's-"

"Thank you. Bolin told me what you did and I just wanted to say thanks. You're a hero."

"It was nothing," he grinned and wrapped his good arm around her shoulder as they walked a little farther from the crowd and onto a path that led to the main grounds. They sat on one of the benches along the way and let the comfortable silence wash over them for a few moments.

"Asami? Are you and Korra…" he trailed off, unsure how to proceed.

"I don't know, I hope so. I'm sorry."

He pulled her in closer and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "It's ok, I'm happy for you two. If there's anyone who deserves you, it's Korra." She burrowed closer to him.

"You saved her life and I can never repay that."

"Oh come on, you are my best friends, and I didn't do it just for you, I did it for the city."

Asami chuckled and turned to face Mako with a mischievous grin. "You know, I'm glad that you broke up with Korra. You two make much better friends than a couple."

"What are you trying to say there Sato? For your information, I'm great with the ladies."

"Yeah I know, but I'm better."

"Oh is that right?"

"I can totally kick your ass at picking up hotties."

"For some reason I don't doubt that."

"But really Mako thank you. I don't know what would have happened if it wasn't for you."

"I got your backs. Always. Okay?"

"I know."

"How about we go back and dominate the dance floor? I heard Wu gloat that he was the best dancer in all of the Earth Kingdom."

"Oh it's on."


End file.
